Loosing My Intolerence
by Lilac
Summary: Um, here's a sad little plot cooked up in my fried brain. Excuse my lack of any sense.


Hello! O.K., here's a little story I was working on. It's no where complete but I thought others might enjoy it. Either that or the Christians will all flame me and try to save my soul. Either way…

I wrote this due to a recent complaint that there is a lack of fan fiction in the bible section. Here's my demented fun.

WARNINGS!!!! A. This is not meant to be taken seriously. It is a twist production of my over imaginative and 4 cans of root beer. Any inaccuracy of either faith represented in this I apologise for but I have only been to church 3 or 4 times and I have never been in a coven.

B. If I write one person as snobby, stuck up and/or intolerant, this does not mean that is my opinion of everyone! Capishe? Any offense to any religion is unintentional, even if sometimes I do poke fun at some.

Loosing My Intolerance

"Birth control is WRONG! If God didn't want you to have a child he wouldn't give you one! You are killing a child that would have meant to be in this world! God knows what he is doing. Trust in God. And on birth control, you also mustn't get an abortion! Again you are killing innocent life. If God…" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. The words all made sense to her. God was all, and if wanted something that it would happen. People shouldn't try to control God.

            Elizabeth, or Lizzy to her friends, was a 17 year old teenager who was born, bred and raised Catholic. She loved it! Honestly, she wasn't sure if she could live without the church. God had done so much for her. If only other people could find the same sanction she did with God. Oh well. She had spread the word of God and she kept spreading it.

            Eventually, after a few songs, lectures, donation boxes and prayers, it was time to go. She was about to get up when the priest suddenly called her name.

            "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. "Could I see you for a moment?" Elizabeth smiled and hopped over to him. Mr. Robinson, the priest, and her had a good relationship. They often talked and thought up of church events together. He was a kind man, and Elizabeth couldn't imagine a better man to be a priest.

            "Yes, father?"

"Come here." He ushered her away from the mass of people moving towards the front door and whisked her away into his office, where he quickly locked the door using his key, which worked on all 27 locks along the frame. Elizabeth frowned and she sat down in a chair by the coffee table. She had never seen the priest so… nervous.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy, Elizabeth," he apologized, taking a seat in the chair next to her, sipping his luke-warm coffee. "But this is of absolute privacy and if word of this leaked out to anyone…" he let the sentence hang as he took another big gulp of coffee. He got up, and then started pacing around the small room.

"You were here on that mass last Friday about three years ago, right?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Of course father." He stopped to stare at her for a minute, nodded, and continued pacing.

"Do you remember the lecture?" Elizabeth frowned, chewing her lower lip slightly. Then, the lightbulb in her head went on.

"Oh, wasn't that the one on other religious faiths?" she asked. He nodded, not stopping this time.

"As you may recall, one of the religions talked about was Wicca. Or, as most people know it, Satanism." Elizabeth's gaze darkened and she thought of them. Satanists just made her blood boil.

"Yes, so?" she prodded. He sighed, stopped, and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand in both of his and looking towards the carpet.

"One of the evil groups, a c-c-coven…" he managed to get out. "has formed near here." Elizabeth nodded slightly as he took a big breath.

"Now, we need someone to go there. Someone not too conspicuous but wouldn't convert to their evil ways. And well, since it is a teenage group…" he took a deep breath. "I've chosen you to go." Elizabeth blinked.

"But, father!" she protested. "What if they try to sacrifice me to Satan? Or what if I have to kill someone, or pray to Satan, or cut my jugular vein or…"

"God has chosen you especially." The priest breathed. "I know he has. He told me. He will take care of you. But you must save those poor teens before it's too late!" Elizabeth gulped. She was scared. More scared then she had ever been before.

"I trust you, Elizabeth. I know your faith is strong enough to handle anything they may throw at you." She slowly nodded.

"I'll go."

                 **********************************************************

So?  Are you scared yet? :) If you aren't, you will be. :: cackles evilly:: Anyway, review or whatever.

-Lilac


End file.
